


现实向短篇段子集

by Alastiel2010



Series: 现实向 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel2010/pseuds/Alastiel2010





	1. Chapter 1

Cesc用力皱了一下眉，他把手机从枕头下挪动到枕头上，靠近自己埋在柔软织物里的脸，按了一下通话键，迷迷糊糊地喂了一声。  
“你这家伙，非要这么早跑去伦敦就是为了每天睡到下午没人吵醒你？”  
Cesc抬起胳膊抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，他笑了。然后含糊嘟囔了一句，“还不是会被你吵醒。”  
对方发出一声叹息：“我已经在机场了，一个小时以后到，你再睡会。…车来了，就这样。”  
Cesc安静了十几秒，突然睁开了眼睛。

Gerard顶着那个“只剩一层绒毛”的发型出现在门口，他看着明明非常高兴却极力掩饰情绪的Cesc，伸出手去摸他的头，Cesc马上举起没有拿毛巾的那只手把他的手拍开，Gerard再举起来，Cesc再拍开…这样无聊的动作他们能重复上十次，从前就经常让Leo目瞪口呆，“太幼稚了。”两个男孩同时看向他，用眼神问“谁？”“你们，两个。”Leo把背包背起来，打了个呵欠，转身走出更衣室。  
没人打断的情况下，这个把戏进行了八个回合，Cesc终于忍不住问——这会他完全清醒了：“你翘掉了训练？”  
Gerard如愿以偿地摸到了Cesc的头，他让黑发掠过指间，“嘿，幸运的两天假期而已。”然后他走近一点，再近一点，直到Cesc把额头抵到他胸口。  
黑发男孩把手臂环在高个子的腰上，7月的盛夏，即使伦敦也没有冷空气，但他还是觉得鼻子发痒，下个赛季Gerard要返回西甲，而夏歇还没开始他就被招入了U19欧锦赛决赛周的集训，他得面对接下来的一整年都很难见到Gerard的事实，哪怕是感知到对方因此与自己一样郁结也没有带来任何宽慰，他们年轻得还无法承载过浓的思念带来的不安，就像每对陷入爱河的情侣一般。  
等到Gerard的大半个背部都被毛巾浸湿了，他们才回到屋里去。  
“别喝冰可乐。”Gerard恪守后卫的职责把Cesc堵截在往冰箱的必经之路上，“沙拉马上好…我会在里面加酸奶的。”他加了一句  
Cesc抱怨着回到客厅里，他有些好奇地开始打量Gerard放在沙发旁的箱子，这家伙到自己的住处只带过一次行李，然后把几条牛仔裤和几件T恤放进了衣柜。  
“Carlota和Marc托我带来的，他们也希望有所表示。”Gerard开始把水果和蔬菜切碎，Cesc点头发出赞许的声音，他把电视打开，新闻画面里一年前事发的地铁口周围已经铺满了鲜花和玩偶。屋子里剩下播报新闻和切碎食材的声音，看完这条新闻后Cesc换了个台，有些无聊的情景喜剧，他坐在沙发上慢慢向一边歪下去，“真慢…我又快睡着了。”他想。

 

Gerard觉得心烦意乱，这已经是一个月以来第三次与Cesc争执了，往常他们半年内都不会出现这种情况，而且争执的原由总是莫名其妙。第一次是因为Cesc的戒指在他曼彻斯特的住处差点不见，明明是那个小糊涂蛋为了赢实况把那玩意摘了下来找不到了，反而对无辜的自己发了一通脾气，好吧，虽然自己也确实抓住机会嘲讽了几句还摆出一副那无关紧要的态度；第二次是因为Gerard去Ibiza度假的照片被Cesc看到，在那里认识的一个金棕头发的女孩儿表现得…过于自来熟了一点，Cesc马上冷着脸开始对自己进行贞操教育，就像只要是“曼联球员”登上小报他就必定会抓住自己念叨那样；这一次更奇怪，约好了一起去选Leo的生日礼物，却因为在路上的话题诡异地进行到了“谁更懂得用礼物哄女人”的较量，导致Cesc在一个红灯的时候跳下车走了。Gerard把车停在Bulevafd Rosa的停车场，没精打采地趴在方向盘上，英超的假期短得可怕，他们几乎全用来冷战了。  
最后他还是不情不愿地下了车，钻进Bulevard dels Anticuaris街道两旁的小店里去，挑选了一个看起来很古怪的木雕，店老板告诉他，这是用来祈求平安健康的一位非洲守护神，他想起每个赛季都被伤病所困的好友，觉得这是一份相当不错的礼物。  
之后他发了个短信，告诉Cesc礼物买好了，过了差不多半小时，对方干巴巴地回了一句“谢谢。”Gerard开始非常怀念往年他会对自己的选礼物的“独道”眼光嗤之以鼻的讥讽。  
“你就不能拥有点正常思维吗？谁会需要一个这么诡异的马桶套？”  
“什么？你不觉得这只长着鳞片的猫头鹰装饰很可爱吗？当你走进浴室的时候，会发现无论移动到哪个角度，它都在盯着你。”  
“够了，快把那个放下。”  
Cesc甚至会满脸狐疑地问：“你的朋友们都能忍受你这些礼物么？”  
“我看他挺喜欢的。”  
“哪一个？送的是什么？”  
Gerard用手指托起Cesc戴着茶色水晶耳钉的耳垂，“这个你不是很喜欢么。”  
Cesc在Gerard的大笑声中红了脸。

第二天就是Leo的生日，Gerard给回家乡去的他打了个电话，他人眼里不善言辞的阿根廷男孩在与他的对话中总是能发挥非凡的吐槽功力，他们这样闲扯了一阵。  
“许愿了吗？”  
“我希望Cesc能尽快回到巴萨，最好是两年内。”  
“你一点都不盼望我回去吗?我太伤心了。”  
“我不盼望你也会回来的。我可不费劲。”  
Gerard挂上电话，许的愿说出来就不灵了啊Leo。

像每年的暑假一样，Gerard都会带Marc一起去SantGuim待几天，兄弟两个跟与当地的孩子们一起在连草皮也没有的街边球场踢球，父亲在有假期的时候会偶尔参与进来，或者他们带上祖母做的点心去河边野餐和钓鱼，最终的结果就是他和Marc脱光了大叫着跳进河里。当然现在他不会这样了，2月生日过后，他已经正式与曼联签订了职业球员合同，他是个需要对自己负责的成年人了，Gerard站在河岸上想。  
男孩子都是渴望急速成长的，但此刻他又如两年前刚得知Cesc要去英国时一样，对成长有了些微的疑惑和抗拒。他怀念10岁到16岁的那六年，有无数美妙和快乐的记忆与他的黑发好友联系在一起，而现在他们的相处经常会变得微妙，两个人随年龄日益膨胀的骄傲让他们不愿妥协，所以时常会发生争执，想到这里他的表情变得有些沮丧。  
“Geri，宝贝，在英国踢球是件愉快的事么？”晚饭的时候祖母忍不住询问孙子，这孩子绝大部分时间都精力充沛静不下来，现在却一反常态。  
Gerard把飞远的思绪拉回来，他把嘴里的虾肉吞下去。  
“还不坏，如果能多上场就更好了。”  
“那么你跟朋友相处愉快么？”  
Gerard想，问到重点了。  
“最近有点儿不对劲。”他老老实实地回答。  
祖母微笑着，给他的盘子里添了几片火腿。  
“因为你们的世界变大了，心也要跟着变大才行。”  
Gerard还在寻思这句话的时候，盘子里又增加了两块柳橙巧克力。  
“会好起来的，下次别忘了带Cesc过来玩。”  
Gerard跟着微笑起来，认命地重新拿起了勺子。

其实他清楚真正的问题出在哪里，Gerard在凌晨4点多的时候醒来了，他盯着黑乎乎的天花板看了一阵，不得不起身去浴室清洗，要清洗的还有他的床单。  
第一次这样是在16岁，Cesc刚离开拉玛西亚三个月，10岁以来他从未与Cesc分开这么久，难熬的思念化成了一场春梦，Gerard后来这样想。接受这事实并没有让他花太多时间，毕竟对其他男孩他不排斥肢体接触，却也没有实质上的兴趣，至于Cesc，从十岁那年夏天第一次见到Cesc，他就认为那是他见过的最美的生命体，到现在也没有变过。Gerard并不觉得有惊醒Cesc的需要，总有一天迷恋会消退，就如同滋生一样无声无息，只是时间要花得长一些，再长一些。他并不知道由于这个年龄段的男孩简直可以用稀薄来形容的自制力，这样理智的构想根本不成立。就像他没法掩饰对Carla的不满，没法看Cesc的戒指顺眼，没法不每个周末都去伦敦，没法喜欢Cesc的任何队友——尤其看到他们在训练后勾着他的脖子走出来。  
10点的时候Gerard打通了Cesc的电话。  
“我明天回英国。”他尽量让自己的语气平淡点。  
“恩。”显然对方也一样。  
“我会先到伦敦，然后再去曼彻斯特。”这下语气再平淡也没用了。  
Cesc停顿了一会“告诉我航班号。”之后他这么说。  
“你要来接我？”Gerard顿感欢欣鼓舞。  
“上午9点我要去一趟海布里，在那之后到的话，就去接你。”  
Gerard在心里欢呼了一声，他露出大大的笑脸，几乎要在房间里手舞足蹈。  
“我9点才起飞，Maki，我们讲和了？”  
“我才不跟笨蛋计较。”Cesc的语气里带着笑意。  
Gerard仿佛看得见他漂亮的嘴唇弯成的弧线，上帝啊，如果他在我面前，我一定要吻他。这么过瘾地想象了一会以后他对自己苦笑，你不会这么做的。

Gerard是在机场大厅里看到新闻的，当时他正在拨通Cesc的手机，耳朵贴上机体的时候他看到大屏幕上滚动的字幕，正在实时播报这场灾难的状况——“最新伤亡确定，King's Cross站爆炸已导致20人死亡，246人受伤…”同时电话里传来机主关机的提示音。  
2005年7月7日上午11点，伦敦盖特威克国际机场地面气温35摄氏度，刚才由巴塞罗那飞抵的Gerard却像瞬间掉进了冰洞里。  
他不知道脑子空白了多久，回过神的时候全身都被冷汗浸湿了，包括裹在牛仔裤里的膝盖内侧，他拼命说服自己镇定下来，去海布里并不一定需要坐地铁，他完全可以开车去…该死，算了吧，上午九点这样的高峰期，那家伙一定会选择地铁，因为他会睡到8点40。Gerard盯住手机屏幕，他又尝试打了两个电话，仍然关机。  
“先生，你还好吗？”他抬起头看到机场的地勤人员，喉咙被卡住怎么也发不出声音，只好机械地点了点头。  
“你看起来苍白得快倒下了，先到那边的座椅上坐着怎么样？”他又点了点头。  
冷静一点Gerard，他不会有事的，现在你可以打个电话问问，哦，该死，应该问谁？你为什么不存好他队友的电话，对！之前的房东太太应该知道，可她的电话又在哪里？等等，Maki的家人一定知道。  
他在满脑子的混乱中终于捋出了头绪，找到Cesc母亲的电话以后，Gerard用颤抖的拇指去按通话键，却被突然亮起的来电提醒吓了一跳，他盯着那个陌生的号码，全身冰冷内脏却像点了把火一样烧起来，仿佛能在口腔里尝到焦苦的滋味。  
终于他接通了电话。  
“Geri？”Gerard几乎觉得这是自己从出生以来听到的最动听的声音。像是来自天堂的仙乐，把自己从炼狱里带返人间。  
“Geri？能听到我说话吗？”  
Gerard张了好几下嘴，才发出声音。  
“听到了，Maki。”他的声音颤抖得不成样子，心脏在最后的尾音里才恢复正常的运作。  
“现在市内的交通可怕极了，我恐怕还需要好一阵子，手机又没电了，所以找了个电话亭。我看你坐计程车来市区，我们一起去吃午饭好了。”由于身周的吵闹，Cesc没听出什么异样，他提高音量向Gerard提出建议。  
Gerard紧紧抓住电话，他小心翼翼地呼吸着，一点也不想说话打断，盼望Cesc就这么一直说下去，一直说到某一天他非得戴上助听器才能听清。  
“Geri？”就是这个，Cesc喊他名字的声音，他从不知道，只是这样一个声音就让他想颂扬生活感激命运，他想到刚才从看到新闻到准备拨打Cesc母亲电话前止不住的最坏联想，无论如何摒除都钻进脑子里的“万一”猜测夺去他所有力气，整个世界都被恐惧挤压变形。他明白了这一生有人已经植入自己的魂魄，他失去不起，那么深厚丰满的感情，近十年的点滴累积，每一刻都比上一刻更加充盈。  
“听着呢，我要去哪儿找你？”再开口的时候，Gerard才发现自己流出了眼泪。  
“Geri，你没事儿吧，你的声音怪怪的……你看到地铁爆炸的新闻了？”  
Gerard没有说话，他说不下去。  
“…别担心，我好好的呢，在我跑去搭地铁的时候已经被封锁了…我没事，别担心…”Cesc降低了声调，他温柔缓慢地重复着宽慰，直到自己也哭了出来。

见面的时候两个人都还红着眼，Gerard坚持要回Cesc的住处，他们在计程车的后座默默无语，直到Gerard握住了Cesc的手。Cesc低垂的睫毛抖动了一下，再没有其他的反应。  
Cesc走进客厅，却发现金发的男孩还在玄关站着，他疑惑地回过头来看着他。  
“Cesc Fabregas Soler。”Gerard大声念出他的全名。  
Cesc觉得自己的心跳声几乎大得都能让几步之外的Gerard听见了，几乎大得掩盖了他接下来那句轻柔的，  
“我爱你。”

 

Cesc感觉到鼻尖上的凉意，他打了个小小的哆嗦，睁开眼看到Gerard放大的脸就在眼前，正在专心致志地把沙拉酱涂在自己脸上。  
“你在干嘛！”Cesc拧起眉头。  
“你应该问我接下来要干嘛，宝贝。”Gerard笑了一下，接着吻上他的脸颊，鼻尖，和嘴唇。“品尝你…”

两个小时以后他们终于出门，在King's Cross站下了地铁，月台上划出的区域里也已经布满鲜花和卡片，他们把自己的那份——连同Carlota和Marc的放在那里，Cesc弯下身去看那些卡片，Gerard站在他身后。

时间掩盖伤痛，却不能泯灭悲悯。灾祸降临是人性的明镜，它揭露斥责丑恶，教会善良的人们警惕和感恩，教会人们珍惜当下，教会人们爱不要等。  
是的，爱不要等。

Fin.


	2. 5月4日

5月4日  
CP：Gerard Pique/Cesc Fabregas  
等级：G

他又做了那个梦，醒来的时候手掌还是攥紧的，掌心里都是冰冷的汗水。

那是他们很小的时候，小得还只能偷偷溜进诺坎普球场感受贴着干燥草皮刮过来的风，Cesc带着球逼近，他马上做出防守动作，在他起脚之前把球破坏。看到几乎飞出球场的球，Cesc没好气地踹了他一脚，转身追球，他咧着嘴按住被踹的部位，然后蹲下重新系上散开的鞋带，再抬头的时候，Cesc却消失在视野里，任凭他在球场中间呼唤到哭喊，也再没有回来。

Gerard推开门走进屋子，Caral正好从楼上下来，Elena在她怀里，看到他Caral露出微笑，她把Elena放在餐桌前的椅子上，过来亲吻Gerard的脸。  
“真早，”Caral带着惊叹的语气说，“你从来都迟到的。”  
Gerard耸耸肩，然后走到穿着浅蓝色蓬蓬裙的Elena面前蹲下  
“Elena，宝贝，给我一个吻...天哪你这么美，请你一定要嫁给Afonso。”  
“Gery...你儿子才四岁...”Cesc边下楼边摆弄他的领带。  
“你女儿也才八岁 Maki，有些事情不能等。”Gerard向他走过去，移开他的手，帮助他对付那条领带。  
“生日快乐。”他轻声地说。  
“谢谢，我非常快乐。”Cesc在很近的地方向他眨着眼睛。

窗外传来的喇叭声吸引了他们的注意，Caral朝着靠近的两人摊手：“我该走了。”  
Cesc放弃了系上一半的领带，他走到门口喊着：“Rico，松饼怎么样？”车里的男人打开车门伸出两手来比出盒子的形状。  
Caral无奈地笑了：“对甜点你们永远有共识。”  
Gerard插嘴：“所以他们都爱上了你。”  
“你太会说话了，Gery，不过我不会再吻你了。”她提起松饼的盒子并抱起女儿。Cesc在她出门时吻了她。

 

屋子里安静了下来，Cesc把领带扔到一边，开始把松饼放进烤箱，“你需要几个？”他问。  
“你知道我厌恶那玩意宝贝。”  
“啊哈。要记住每样你厌恶的东西真难。”  
“那么就记住我喜欢的。”  
说完Gerard走到他面前看着他。Cesc第一万次地想：上帝，他的眼睛可真美。接着Gerard低下头吻在他额头上，然后轻轻地拥抱了他。

拥抱持续了10秒钟。

“别哭，Maki，我不想回家换衬衫了。”  
“......我没哭。”  
Gerard笑起来。

Cesc离开他的怀抱去关照松饼，Gerard看了一眼时钟，9点50分，他走过去打开电视。几分钟广告后，他开始看英超联赛相关的新闻，Arsenal队标在屏幕上出现以后，随着新闻旁白出现的是西班牙19岁金童的面孔，然后他听见了Cesc走过来的脚步声。  
“我会在世界杯开始前就把他带回诺坎普，Maki。”  
Cesc没有说话，Gerard知道他在微笑。  
Gerard注视着屏幕上那张与他父亲过于相似的脸，在主罚任意球之前皱眉盯着前方，紧紧抿唇，同样的球服，同样的姓氏和同样的背号，多么让人恍惚。  
“Gery...”Cesc轻声叫他，伸手放在他的肩上。  
Gerard伸出左手来放在他的手背上。  
“我会加快动作的。”  
然后Gerard指着屏幕说：“这小子打电话来了么？”  
“我接完他的电话才下楼。”  
“我生日那天他可是到了快12点才想起来。”  
“Vicent是我儿子，Gery”  
“可我是他的教父。”  
“哦，太棒了，11岁就教他开车撞坏保险杠，13岁就教他去吻女营养师的那个教父么。”  
“嘿，你的初吻比这更早。”  
“可那是我的女朋友！”  
“跟他在一起，就像跟你在一起一样快乐。”  
Cesc没法再说话。

在西班牙长大的Vicent，Gerard照顾他的时间比自己还要长，他的相册里充斥着Gerard与Vicent的合照，Gerard以各种父亲的姿态陪伴着他的儿子，他还记得Vicent7岁生日那天，他回到巴塞罗那，晚上和Gerard送走宾客，Caral照顾Vicent睡去，他们在露台上继续喝着冰块已经全部化掉的马丁尼，他们都有些醉了。  
Cest记得自己问：“Gery你为什么不结婚？”  
“Maki，我认为你很了解我。”  
“或者...要一个孩子，或者两个？”  
“我可不够喜欢孩子，Vicent除外。”  
“你不能一直这样Gery...”  
接着Cesc清楚地感觉到Gerard吻了他，很快很轻的触碰，之后离开，Cesc抬起头看着他，那双宝石般的眼睛里，感情深得令人心悸，他紧张得握紧了杯子。  
Cesc想自己的表情一定充满了渴望和期盼，因为Gerard再次低下头来，却只温柔地吻在他嘴角上，然后直起身，他举起杯子微笑，用最迷人的语调说：“宝贝，干杯。”  
失落和颓然的感觉让Cesc自己都感到吃惊，他知道自己原来多么渴望一个足以激起欲望的深吻，就像4年前，或8年前那样。  
他想他们终会渐行渐远，那时他真的这么以为。  
如果不是Vicent的足球踢得越来越好的话。  
他又在出神了，Gerard想，依然还是这样迷茫可爱的神情，虽然很想多看一会，但是Gerard不得不提醒他：“Maki...你的松饼...”

 

11：48，Carlota的电话打到了Gerard的手机上：“Gery，你可不能霸占我哥一整天，晚上得把他还给我们。  
“没问题，晚上的宴会，我可以把他还给你们4小时。”  
“你真可恶，Cintia真应该甩掉你。”  
“太感谢了，她已经甩掉了。”  
“VIVA！等等...你不是说真的吧。”  
“当然不是真的。亲爱的，要跟Maki说话么？”  
“我们早晨聊过，嘿，Gery，你很好对吗？”  
“不能再好了，相信我。”  
收起电话他看到Cesc坐在椅子上盯着他，Gerard摊开手：“伙计，我真的很好。”  
“那么Afonso呢？”  
“他当然是我的儿子。”  
“谁问你这个，我是说...”  
“我回答你了。”  
“...好吧，他现在在哪里？”  
“Cintia带他去美国的外公那里，我们谈得很好，一切都好，别担心好么。”  
“...我该说什么呢Gery...”Cesc咬住他的手指，他在焦虑的时候总是这样。  
“你只需要做一个好教父，就像我对Vicent做的那样。好了，现在我们结束这条领带的困扰吧，过来宝贝。”  
Cesc瞪着他，然后站起身走过来，他想，今后我还有很多时间了解这些事，其实这些都不重要，只要Geri不受伤害。Gerard微笑着帮他系上领带，再帮他把西服外套穿好，Gerard回想Cesc在英国执教这些年，即使穿着西服出现在教练席也很少系上领带，或者套着运动外套，却一直都是镜头和人们眼光追逐的焦点，王者莅临球场的气势也一直延续，永远是他最大的骄傲。  
Gerard端详着面前的Cesc，真美不是么？他的Maki一直是这么美，他在心里这样感叹。Cesc紧盯着Gerard的眼睛，那里让人迷乱的湛蓝光芒有片刻的失焦，Cesc伸手抓住对面男人的领带把他拉向自己，在嘴唇贴上的同时男人吃惊的微微抽气，Cesc把自己的舌头挤入对方口腔。  
疯狂的互相吮吸和舔舐，两个人像要吞噬掉彼此一样接吻。Cesc觉得身体不断变得更热，仿佛青春的热力重新回到躯体，还有甜美的欲望和沉沦的晕眩接踵席卷，最后他因为缺氧而退开，然后略带得意地看着为他疯狂的男人。  
“如何？”  
“...我对你从来没有抵抗力。”  
不，你确实是有过的。Cesc闭起眼睛接受另一个吻。

接下来要花去更多的时间整理两个人的衣服，12：25，他们终于出门上车，Cesc有些发困，Gerard调整座椅让他舒舒服服地小憩了一刻钟，电话响了。  
“是Leo。”Gerard说。  
Cesc很快接通，多年好友轻柔略带含混的声音让他心情愉快：“生日快乐，Cesc，我为你高兴。”  
“谢谢你Leo，但愿你知道我现在多么快乐。”  
“我现在本该在巴塞罗那，可Benja受伤打乱了我的计划...”  
“我们认识多少年了？30年？天，你要这么拘谨到什么时候。”  
Leo笑起来：“好的，好的。我想念你Cesc，我会在下周五过去的。替我问候你身边的家伙。”  
Cesc偏头向Gerard眨眼，对方用夸张的表情也回复了一个。  
Cesc大笑着对着电话说：“Leo，他也想念你。”

在距离目的地还有一段路程的地方停车，阳光很好，他们沿着30多年前就熟识的街道步行，这段路程一如往昔，并无改变。Cesc开始嘲笑Gerard的太阳眼镜：“这根本毫无意义，这座城市里所有人都认识你。”  
Gerard无奈地耸肩：“尤其是你在我身边的时候。”但丝毫没有要摘下的意思。  
渐渐的，行人都认出了他们，有些年轻人甚至开始拍手和吹口哨，Gerard凑近Cesc说：“曾经他们那么热衷于与我们合影...这就是时间的力量。”  
“热衷于与我们合影的人也都老了。而这些孩子们应该有新的偶像。”  
“我会尽快把他带回来的Cesc，缺乏思乡症的Fabregas们。”  
身边经过的孩子们，穿着红蓝的球衣，笑声打断Cesc的回话。他抬起头，那座他有记忆起就进驻灵魂的圣殿已经举目可及，世界仿佛变得悄无声息，Cesc停下脚步，轻声说：“你知道么，Gery，我并非没有思乡症，无论我在哪里，始终坚信着这样的归属。这个终有一日将回归的地方，让我在每个惊醒的夜里重新睡得安好，我害怕过早的归来让我失去前行的力量，所以我选择漂泊，而这里几乎是我这些年来一切的支撑。”   
Gerard隔了一会没有说话，然后他走近一些，同样轻声地说。  
“我当然知道。”  
“还有你...Geri,还有你。”

今天真是无法忽视电话的日子，Gerard听到Carles气急败坏的声音：“你到底把他拐到哪里去了，记者全堵在门口，早该知道秘密签约是行不通的...你们打算从哪里进来？”  
“从我们的秘密通道，我们10岁起就知道那里了，别担心。”  
“天哪，你们一如既往的令人头疼。”  
“Carles，别忘了...”  
“不会忘的，他们都会在，包括pep.”  
“这是真的？天，Cesc会哭的。”  
“什么？”  
“晚上你会知道的。”Gerard向Cesc微笑：“现在走吧，去诺坎普。”

走吧，去诺坎普。

Gerard知道自己再不会做那个梦了，Cesc终于回来，再不会离开。

Fin.

被某人抱怨看不懂，于是来加人名注解  
男1号及男0号跳过  
Carlota Fabregas 重要的妹妹  
Caral 卡拉  
Rico 虚构，卡拉的第二任丈夫  
Vicent Fabregas（19）  
Elena Fabregas （8）  
Afonso Bernabeu （4）  
以上三名是两个人的宝贝们  
Cintia 虚构，Geri的女友，Afonso的母亲  
Leo Messi 这只不用解释了  
Carles Puyol 20年后还在操心的普队...  
pep - Josep Guardiola 不解释了  
差点忘了这个  
Benja 哎呀，20年后的小本子应该是啥样咧 XD 不知道有没人看出隐藏的玫瑰...


	3. 对你好

Cesc退出手机上的Twitter客户端，看了一眼身边瘫成大字型占了整个床八成的高个子，把右边的胳膊挪下去，床上的PS3游戏机蹬到地毯上，在他身边躺下来。真占地方，Cesc小声嘟囔着，他眨了两下眼睛，慢慢把头靠到对方肩膀旁边，闭上眼睛。Gerard睡得很熟，呼吸声均匀而悠长，Cesc觉得自己的心仍在砰砰跳着，他还在想着自己新开的Twitter上那一句，哦不，其实是重复了两句的留言：“谁都喜欢靠窗的位置，但是Pique从来没坐过。”Cecs看到的时候耳朵几乎要烧起来，就像一个甜美的秘密被拆穿了，仿佛那是句最动人的情话。Cesc想象自己这一想法被Gerard知道后会给他带来的挫败感——关于他那些总是被Cesc忽视的甜言蜜语。  
Cesc无声地笑起来，然后赶紧忍住。你不能再这样傻乎乎的了Cesc。他告诉自己。他悄悄地抬起眼看着熟睡的Gerard，这家伙对谁都不错，他会帮Leo去挑送给母亲的生日礼物，会帮Carles介绍女朋友，带Bojan去看球赛，送Ricky限量的帆布鞋，淘到奇怪的食谱送给Xavi，向David介绍合适的居住地，托父亲的朋友从中国给Andres带来治疗扭伤的药酒。就像让人坐在靠窗的位置，对Leo和Bojan，他都会这么做的。下次该让他们看看那些，23岁豪门俱乐部的小队长在黑暗的酒店房间里嘟起嘴。

Gerard这时翻了个身，Cesc被吓了一跳，确定他没醒以后，Cesc在窗外透进来的昏暗微光里盯着他裸露的蝴蝶骨，他发现自己渴望贴近，于是他这么做了，他把额头贴在Gerard的背上，听见沉稳有力的心跳。  
“可他对你是最好的。”Cesc听见自己的心在告诉自己的大脑。  
“对Cesc Fabregas是最好的。”  
Cesc听见自己头脑里的回答。  
“是的，没错。”  
虽然这位少爷脾气不好不知轻重喜欢恶作剧不喜欢说对不起。  
可他从10岁开始，就会把扭伤的自己背到替补席看比赛，认领自己在更衣室里与队友争执惹的祸，带着自己满巴塞罗那的找点心店，把考试扔在一边帮赶不出作业的自己做题。Gerard总是一边做着这些，一边埋怨Cesc是个多么麻烦的家伙。  
“真受不了你。”他总是这么说，然后笑出两排白色的牙齿。

“真受不了你。”2004年的秋天，Cesc看着金发的好友站在自己暂住的屋子门口，他发红的眼圈让对方耸着肩说出这句话，然后Gerard笑起来，给自己一个温柔的拥抱。  
一周一次的自驾游，家乡口味的海鲜饭，各种治疗鼻子过敏的偏方，交通工具上每一个靠窗的座位。Gerard会安排好他在巴塞罗那的假期，陪他去看赛车和演唱会，帮他组织家乡朋友的聚会，提醒他每个应该与女友共度的纪念日。父亲公司的开业，母亲糕点店的活动，他自己的足球学校，Gerard总能帮上忙。  
“真受不了你”Cesc对自己说，他又快哭了，就像今年春天在酋长球场他在Gerard怀里时的感觉一样。  
他再次闭起眼睛，额头上的温热让人安宁，终于入睡。

9:05，西班牙国家队的队员们将启程去Bombonera球场开始训练。  
Gerard走上大巴前一直在跟Sergio说话，这家伙凌晨5点才悄悄溜回自己的房间。Cesc落后几个人上了车，他看到Gerard坐在稍后一些的座位上——当然是靠过道的，伸出手去打经过的Victor的屁股，然后挡住对方拍向头顶的手。Gerard看到他走过来就准备起身，脸上还带着笑。  
Cesc站在他面前：“你坐里头去。”他指着靠窗的座位。Gerard的蓝眼睛眨了一下，他没明白Cesc的意思。  
“快点快点。”Cesc推他肩膀，“挡着后边的人了。”  
Gerard莫名其妙地移去了里头。  
Cesc转头对后面的Sergi：“你坐这儿吧。”  
“嘿！你呢！”Gerard总算反应过来了。  
“我也喜欢靠窗的位置。”Cesc指了指他后面的座位。  
“谁说我喜欢靠窗的位置了？”Gerard扭头从两个椅背的缝隙里看着落座在后面的Cesc。  
“谁叫你用我账号传照片了？”Cesc毫不示弱地瞪着他。  
“……”

20分钟以后Cesc收到了一条短信。  
“我们换个位置吧。”是Sergi。  
“恩？”  
“别装傻了，除了你谁都感受到那只金毛的低压了。”  
Cesc抬头看了看身边的David，对方微笑了一下，收起膝盖做了个请的动作。

Cesc看着身边有点泄气的金发高个子，猛地伸手拍了一下他的额头。  
Gerard几乎大叫着从座位上弹了起来，“你干嘛！？”他捂住额头瞪着Cesc。“我不会为传照片的事道歉的。”  
“你真像只沮丧的大狗，窗边的位置有这么难坐吗？”  
“我一点都不在乎是不是坐在窗边。”我只是想跟你坐在一起，Gerard在心里嘀咕。  
“我也不在乎，要知道我在伦敦经常是坐在过道边的。”  
“你坐在里头我更方便放行李。”  
“我在伦敦都自己放行李。”  
“你今天干嘛老抬杠？”Gerard不满起来。  
“没觉得我让你靠窗坐是对你好吗？”  
“完全没有。”  
“可是我有。”  
两个人互相瞪着，直到Cesc突然笑起来，Gerard有些发愣地看着眼前甜美绽放的笑容，然后嘴唇上柔软的触感让他睁大了眼睛。  
……  
“你刚才干什么了？”Gerard持续瞪着眼。  
Cesc红着耳朵开始回Leo刚发来的短信。  
“你刚才干什么了？干什么了？”  
“吵死了…唔…”  
David扶着额头，刷的一下拉上了大巴的窗帘。

对你好是我的事，但你会因此快乐才对我重要。  
对我好是你的事，但我要让你明白我全都知晓。

Fin.


	4. Sweet Pain

Gerard在接受缝针的时候就听见手机响了好几遍。   
因为血一直止不住，队医决定马上缝针，任凭他在给外公和妈妈打电话报平安后眨着无辜的蓝眼睛央求说还要打一个电话也不答应。   
“就一个…就三十秒…十秒…”  
队医夺过他藏在身后的手机扔去一边的沙发上，Gerard没了办法，只好乖乖接受麻药注射。  
“明天去照CT，看看脑子坏了没有。”语气不像开玩笑。  
“真的假的啊？”Gerard开始嘿嘿地讪笑  
“真的。”  
Gerard赶紧闭嘴。  
他想明天一定得被Pep骂自己的头球保护措施都白学了，不过对方也够疼的吧，赛后去安慰的时候发现比赛中表现神勇的门将根本没法完整说话，Gerard在心里给了他一个大拇指。  
撞上去的当时真是疼坏了，David和Leo第一时间冲上来，唧唧呱呱说了什么也没听明白，他当时疼得头都快晕了，自己好像流了很多血，脸上手上衣服上都是，大概是磕破了额头上的皮下动脉，那些温热的液体后来甚至流进眼睛里在睫毛上结了血痂，用水冲了一次也没全洗掉，导致后来上场的时候眨眼都费劲。  
结果还是输了，在诺坎普，他低低叹息了一声。  
虽然也许有各种客观原因，但是输了就是输了。好在赛季很长，一切才刚开始，这个赛季对他们和对他来说意义重大，他会拼尽全力。  
手机还在响，自己胡思乱想了一大圈，思绪还是不可避免被拉回到这个点上。  
他该担心了。  
额头上的疼痛已经被药效抑制，那里的伤口也在缝合，但铃声每响一个音节，心里细小的疼痛就增加一分，那里出现了一个小缺口，温柔而甜蜜的痛楚慢慢涌出来，他闭上眼就看得见他的Cesc在皱着眉抿着嘴不停地重拨号码。  
至少应该先发个短信，Gerard懊悔着。  
他深知媒体报道的效率，就算Cesc没办法马上收看巴萨的比赛直播，自己受伤倒地的照片马上就会在网络上到处都是，两个小时前他刚刚赞美和祝贺了Cesc在今天比赛的出色发挥——当然是用比较独特的方式，两个小时后枪厂队长却不得不承受同一个人制造的惊吓和担忧。  
太慢了吧，接受治疗的Gerard在心里抱怨着。不到半小时的时间，如此漫长。

终于被宣布可以动弹了的时候，Gerard扑向沙发上的手机，他飞快回拨了过去，却发现占线了。愣了两秒之后他明白Cesc应该是在打给知晓情况的其他人，比如说Leo。Gerard才想起来自己还没向队医道谢，赶紧笑着补上，对方收拾了一下器材，面露无奈地拍了拍他的肩：“这儿留给你。”接着交给他止疼的药片，然后带着助手离开医护室。  
拨到第五遍的时候终于接通，Gerard听见Cesc在电话那头很轻地“嗯”了一声，突然心里的痛楚扩大了很多倍，他明白，那是穿越1150公里的心痛。  
“Maki，我没事了。”Gerard攥着电话小心翼翼地说。  
“等麻药一过，有你疼的。”Cesc隔了好几秒才说话，Gerard一听就知道，他快哭了。  
Gerard不知道该说什么，此时无论是说什么都会让Cesc更难过。  
“你真是笨得离谱，就那么正面撞上去，要是磕到的是眼睛怎么办？”  
Gerard心想，真好，怎么撞上去的照片已经有了，这样他们就不至于太担心，说实在的我自己都不怎么记得了。  
“血根本就没止住，终场了你居然不马上去医护室，别以为我看不到，我一直看着呢。”  
“Leo说你缝了六针，你那脑门上全是口子了知道吗？”  
“头上包成那样还笑得那么傻，看起来真像把脑子摔坏了…”

每当伤病的时候他们都这样互相训斥着，从10岁的时候开始。被训话的人总会不服气的想，你怎么好意思说我？他们都明白彼此在球场上的感觉，懂得彼此对胜利的向往和一往无前，但因为对方受伤而气恼难过的时候还是忍不住要这样责备着，这是他们一直以来相互关心和支持的方式。  
已经23岁的Gerard当然不会白痴到在此时还跟Cesc斗嘴，从电话里传来的隐约颤抖的嗓音让他感动而只希望能极尽温柔的抚慰。  
真想吻他。Gerard这么想，他渴望亲吻情人泛红的眼眶和颤栗着的嘴唇，反复在小巧秀美的耳边低声诉说宽解；他也渴望得到情人给予自己的温暖拥抱，手指在脸颊上的轻盈抚触，还有在有些激动的抱怨过后情话般呢喃的安慰。  
情人间的温存永远是对彼此最有效的抚慰，心灵的渴求往往需要身体的贴合体温的传递肌肤的厮磨来满足，而空间上的距离让这一切变得虚幻而无力。  
Gerard把嘴唇贴在电话上，仿佛这样就可以吻到他正在担心难过的情人，他静静听着Cesc每一句话，包括带着深深心疼的近乎语无伦次的责备和与队医教练队友所说相差无多的各种叮嘱——当然，Cesc说的对他来说那么重要，谁也无可比拟。Gerard难得乖巧地都用肯定来回答，直到Cesc完全把他的担心发泄出来。  
“明天要去好好检查知道了吗？”  
“嗯，会的。”  
“没什么大碍也得回家去住一阵，阿姨一定难过极了。”  
“我知道。”  
“下场球你可悠着点，伤上加伤你就彻底上不了场了。”  
“一定会的。”  
“……Geri…?”Cesc停顿了一下。  
“在听，宝贝。”  
“我很想你…我希望现在能在你…身边。”Cesc终于哭了起来。  
Gerard觉得胸口沉闷得呼吸都困难起来，他握紧拳头控制自己的情绪。  
“很快的，Maki，一年而已，一年以后我们就不用再面对分离，会一直在彼此身边。”深深地吸了一口气后，他对他许诺，对自己许诺。

一年之后，他们就可以并肩一同去憧憬每个相同的胜利，分享每次遗憾和重燃的希望。  
拥抱梦想的征程上，疼痛也将变得甜蜜，因为你我之间，没有距离。

Fin.


	5. Sweet Pain 续

唉...千万别让我再写这个系列了，今天早上看到阿童木的短信真是...整个一天都不知道咋过的，我太怕他们受伤...不治愈自己真的要死了 TOT  
这段子写的是Geri比赛之后，正好可以接着我家阿童木的文看，虽然我啰嗦多了...  
\------------

Cesc看着来电显示，这真是个甜蜜的苦恼。他为自己的想法感到惊讶，他现在竟然还有因为其他事情苦恼的闲情。最终他不得不按下通话键。  
“Geri，我真的没办法这么快就回去，你要知道...”  
“我全都知道，就是不知道你什么时候换的门锁。”Gerard的语气有些恼火。  
Cesc楞了几秒，然后他忍住疼痛很快地走到窗边去拉开窗帘。  
高个子恋人正站在他能看到的地方看着他的窗口，戴着墨镜，脸色相当不好。  
Cesc 叹了口气“因为我的钥匙在上星期丢了。”  
“有能来开门的人么？”  
“现在就我一个。”Cesc说着准备转身。  
“你乖乖待在楼上，钥匙从窗口扔下来。”  
Cesc在心里别扭了几秒，还是照做。他看到Gerard摘下墨镜，眼睛还是肿着，本来想把钥匙扔远点，却还是让它稳稳当当落在恋人的手里。  
他会对我说什么，安慰还是责备？他是不是会先拥抱我，或是吻我，用心疼的语气发出Maki这两个音节？就像他在第一个电话里说的那样。等待Gerard上楼的这两分钟里，感受到自己像个怀春少女般的粉红情绪，心跳加速的Cesc只好不断告诉自己：这一定是因为我受伤了，因为上次…上次也是这样。  
Gerard推开了门。

他什么也没带，一手扶在门把上，一手拿着墨镜。  
“不听话的小孩，我来接你。”  
Cesc坐在床边，他觉得脑子里乱糟糟的，他的胳膊仿佛不受控制般抬起来做出索求拥抱的动作，Gerard走过去把他整个人抱起来放在自己腿上，Cesc看着近在眼前的那个伤口，很轻很轻地吻上去，Gerard把鼻子蹭在他锁骨上。  
“我们扯平了。” Cesc轻声说。  
“闭嘴。”  
“让我闭嘴吧。”  
Gerard马上吻住他，直到他透不过气来。

吃饭的时候Cesc也一直盯着手机屏幕，Gerard把炒饭送进他的盘子，然后掉转勺子柄戳他肩膀。“快点儿填饱你的肚子Maki，然后打电话请假，我定了九点的航班。”  
“我要交申请的。”Cesc含着炒饭嘟囔，他伸出右手食指来开始笨拙地打字。  
Gerard一把抓过他面前的电话。  
“没收。”  
“还我！我正要回留言呢！”  
“电话的发明是为了通讯。”  
“还有沟通和交流。”  
“不包括暴露生活隐私。”  
“对你来说，隐私的概念也太宽泛了点儿！”  
“Maki，我不觉得我们的相处应该受任何其他因素的影响，包括我们应该在什么时候合影，还有我该坐在哪个座位上。”  
Cesc像个做了错事却很不服气的孩子般垂下睫毛，Gerard看了他几秒，走过去蹲在他旁边，把他的椅子转过来面对自己。  
“因为你明知道我无法拒绝你任何要求。”他低声说着，然后亲吻Cesc沾满了海鲜酱的嘴唇。  
Cesc低头看着他，Gerard湛蓝如幻梦的美丽眼睛里，看得到小小的自己。  
我才是无法拒绝的那个，他想，你根本不给我拒绝的机会，就像你现在在这里一样。

Gerard从小就这样，很多关怀都显得幼稚而霸道，他记得自己那次在拉玛西亚训练场扭伤脚踝的时候，尽管队医对金发的男孩说了很多遍只是轻微的扭伤，回家好好休息就好，Gerard仍是把Cesc从回家的出租车里拉出来塞进了自己家的车里，在关上门之前还对“与Cesc同路的那个家伙”——Gerard一直坚持这样称呼他说，“我会告诉Nuria阿姨的，就不劳烦你送信了。”  
12岁的Gerard在车里给Cesc的母亲打电话，尊敬的措辞得体而真诚的语气让旁边的Cesc惊讶极了，那是第一次他意识到这个平时没个正经又喜欢恶作剧的队友实在是个好教养的家伙。显然他的母亲也有同样的感觉，就这么同意了受伤的儿子被拐到据说“有特别好的按摩师”的陌生地方。  
说到这个，当然不能不提今年4月受伤的那次后Gerard简直是半强迫性的各种安排。  
现在这位少爷又来了。  
接下来的两个小时里，Gerard指挥——其实是逼迫Cesc发送了请假申请邮件，用了一些荒谬的理由；然后打电话给队医，获取了长途旅行的许可并听取了这段时期的复健建议；最后Gerard坐在Cesc面前1米开外的椅子上，盯着他打电话给教练，直到他获取了白发老人在叹息后的默许，Cesc露出一个微笑，对面的蓝眼睛才重新回复温柔。

“你不需要任何行李。”离九点还差四个小时，Gerard在沙发的另一头翻着报纸，他对正在玩PS3的Cesc说，“现在去睡一会，我一个小时后叫醒你。”  
“你才应该多睡会，看看你的眼睛，居然这样还去发布会和演唱会，还…刚比赛完就飞到这里。”  
“Um…我头好疼，因为我的maki真让我操心。”  
“滚，到底是谁让谁操心？”Cesc咬牙切齿，想到上星期自己打电话的时候哭起来就觉得丢脸，为什么自己一受伤就必须忍受这家伙的强势？  
“你想让我滚到哪儿去？”Gerard笑着看他。  
“现在就滚到我身边来。”Cesc也忍不住笑起来。  
Gerard走过去坐在他身边，Cesc把游戏机扔在一边仔细地看着他的伤口：“真的疼么？”  
“恩，看到你受伤那一刻，真的很疼。”  
Cesc伸出手来轻抚着恋人的脸颊和仍然浮肿的眼角，他终于能这样真实地来抚慰恋人的伤痛，同时也安慰自己。  
“我不想错过和你一起参加的每一场比赛，我很难过Geri。”  
Gerard看着他一点点的变红的眼眶，赶紧握住他的手在掌心吻了一下，他站起身来对Cesc说：“以后我们一起参加的比赛会多得让你厌烦...我保证。好啦好啦，我知道你不会厌烦的。既然如此，缺觉的两个人就都去睡一会。”  
接着弯身把对方横抱起来。  
Cesc不得不承认自己已经习惯了在Gerard身边被娇宠起来的各种方式，他觉得不可思议，却享受万分。  
“去机场的时候可没这待遇，你得自己走。”Gerard仿佛知道他在想什么，冲他眨了一下眼睛，朝楼上走去。

他们一同在床上躺下来，一个轻吻之后闭起眼睛，他们握着对方的手，然后十指相扣。  
甜蜜的疼痛，从心头流向指间，随着每一次细微的脉动，交织缠绵。

End（一定要End!!!）


	6. Liar

Leo很不开心。  
假期开始了，队友们都以最快的速度冲进更衣室后冲出来，他的动作却慢腾腾的，拉开柜子门的时候，脖子被一条胳膊缠上，Leo转过脸对上Cesc黑色的大眼睛。  
“天哪，你哭了么Leo。”  
高个子男孩听到这句快步走过来，把Leo的脸用力掰向自己的方向。  
“没有啊，他可不像你。”Gerard观察了五秒得出结论。  
接下来是三分钟打闹时间。

Leo把训练服脱了，简单用毛巾擦了擦上身，然后套上自己的T恤和毛衫。  
Cesc凑过来，他的头发被Gerard揉得乱翘，正在努力地整理。  
“Leo，等你回来，去我家过新年吧。”  
黑发小甜心直戳痛处，Leo的嘴角绷得更紧。  
“我想跟妈妈一起过。”棕发男孩细不可闻地说，Cesc伸手抓了一下他的发尾表示安慰。  
由于开年的比赛密集也非常重要，教练宣布集训日从12月31日开始，这让阿根廷男孩非常沮丧， Leo不会错过任何训练，但半年来天天想家的他希望能和家乡的亲人一起迎接新年到来。  
“0点的时候你可以在我家打电话给她。…Leo你知道全加泰最好吃的巧克力曲奇在哪里么？”  
听到甜食的话题Leo的眼睛亮了一下。  
“我妈妈的手艺，不想尝尝？”  
“如果Nuria没有逼你连吃20个的话，那确实是相当不错的点心。”  
“说过多少次了不许直呼我妈的名字。”  
“可Nuria明明很高兴。”  
接下来是两分钟拌嘴时间。

Leo咽了一口唾液，他开始整理自己的包。  
坚持是Cesc一直秉承的优良信念，他把Gerard推到一边去，再绕到Leo的正面。  
“这样吧，为了让你能对回来这件事有更多期待，新年那天，让Geri告诉你一个他的秘密。”  
“喂，为什么不是你的？”金发男孩抗议。  
“好吧，我的也可以。”  
Leo困惑地眨了下眼睛：“我对你们最后一次尿床是什么时候没有兴趣。”  
“这个不需要等到那天，我现在就可以告诉你Maki的…”  
Cesc一脚蹬在Gerard的大腿上，他转过头，抽动了一下浓黑的眉毛。  
“那就告诉你你想知道的。”  
Leo微笑起来，他真的觉得心情好了那么一点。

 

Leo叼着一块巧克力曲奇，他看了看沙发上正与自己父亲聊天的Nuria阿姨，又看了看旁边椅子上正盯着自己嘴里甜点的小女孩。  
他拿起一块放到Carlota手里，“快点吃，趁你妈妈没看到。”可怜的小姑娘因为蛀牙被限制了甜食的摄取量。  
Cesc拿着可乐过来看到这一幕，“嘿！她会牙疼的。”他小声说，Carlota迅速把曲奇塞进了嘴里，然后瞪着与哥哥几乎一模一样的大眼睛使劲用还健康的一部分牙齿碾碎它们。  
Cesc用手指刮了一下她鼓起的脸蛋，接着坐在餐桌另一边挡住大人们的视线。  
还有40分钟就到零点，随着门铃声响起，Leo睁大眼睛看着Montserrat阿姨带着两个儿子像一阵旋风刮进屋里。  
接下来是两分钟大人们的寒暄问候时间。  
“Geri和Marc都闹着要过来，我真是个好母亲。”  
Montserrat语带无奈地说，她的笑容像阳光一样灿烂。  
Gerard脱下围巾，径直走过来捏住Cesc的脸：“我才不给你们俩说我坏话的时间。”  
Leo看着开始扭做一团的两个好友，沙发上聊得很起劲的三个大人，还有开始趁乱扫荡餐桌上曲奇的Carlota以及马上一同加入行动的Marc。  
他的心情又好了很多很多。

2002年1月1日0:30分，Leo恋恋不舍地结束了与妈妈的通话，接下来孩子们都得被赶上床。  
Cesc穿着睡衣端详了家里这张最大的床一阵子，开始分配床的位置。  
“Leo，你睡中间。”  
“为什么？”Leo直觉这不是个好位置。也许是太困了，他看到Cesc的脸诡异地红了几秒。  
“因为你睡相太差，我们可以保护你不摔到床下。”Gerard咧开嘴笑着。同样的，Leo也察觉到一丝不寻常的诡异。

基于“谁叫我住在Cesc家呢”的认知，Leo接受了这个安排，他又拿起一块曲奇塞进嘴里。  
另外两个男孩根本没有睡意，Gerard又在寻找各种话题激怒Cesc，Leo默默绕过他们地朝床边走去，突然他想起了什么。  
“我的新年礼物。”他说。“可以给我了么？”  
房间里安静了几秒，Cesc率先想了起来。  
“没问题，不过你只能问一件事，选择相关的人回答。”Cesc故作镇定地喝了一口酸奶，他有些不详的预感，当时应该有能不给自己找麻烦的劝慰方式吧…怎么没想起来呢。  
Leo点点头，“是跟你们两个相关的。”  
Cesc更加紧张了。  
“你们俩是一对儿么？”Leo嚼着曲奇用近乎陈述的语气问，还补充了一句，“其他队友都这么说。”  
Cesc把酸奶全喷在了地毯上。  
Gerard的蓝眼睛里都是迷茫，他没法分辨除了Cesc之外的人含着食物说话时说了什么，尤其还带着他不够熟悉的口音，所以他压根没听清楚问题。  
“什么？”他问。  
Cesc跳起身来挡在Leo身前，“我来回答！”他吼叫着，“绝对没有那回事！”  
Leo眨了眨眼。Cesc瞬间贴近他，“Gerard会说谎的，所以听我的答案。”  
“哦，所以这个秘密其实是，你们并不是一…”被捂住嘴。  
Gerard眯起了眼睛。他站在那儿抱着胳膊，“Leo把你的曲奇吞下去以后，把问题再说一遍。”  
Cesc回头吼他：“你给我闭嘴，与你无关！”  
“Leo明明说是跟我们两个相关的，你才要闭嘴，一边儿去，Leo再说一遍！”  
Cesc在Gerard逐步靠近企图以体力威胁Leo以前反身扑了过来。  
“都怪你！”Cesc伸手掐住他脖子磨着牙说。  
“什么意思？我都没弄明白是什么问题。”Gerard掰开他的手。  
“你不需要知道！”  
“什么？你一定在捏造事实，Leo你不要听他胡说，快告诉我问题！”  
“你才是个大话王，十句话里有六句都是谎话！”  
“你这只凶兔子，居然反咬我！”  
“4年来你一直在耍我！”  
“喂！这是今天的重点吗？”  
“当然是，你应该从新年第一天开始反省！”  
接下来五分钟是从拌嘴升级到打闹时间。

Cesc被Gerard一手抓住胳膊反扣着，另一只手捏在耳垂上，他用自由的那只手臂用力拍打高个子的肩膀。  
Leo看到Gerard转到面向自己的角度，Cesc几乎是被他按在怀里，发出各种尖利的抱怨声。  
有只蓝眼睛向自己眨了一下，然后慢慢地无声地张开嘴。  
Leo看得清他的口型。  
“当然是。”

4年啊…不过，日子还长着呢，Cesc。   
Leo露出酒窝笑起来。

 

让你知道的谎言是因为爱你  
不让你知道的谎言更是因为爱你

Fin.

新年快乐！><  
无奖竞猜，Gerard为啥要表现得他没听清问题？  
哈哈

 

来公布下答案好了  
其实这也算不上什么答案，只是作者设定情节的想法罢了，没有谁对谁错  
大家按自己的理解就好  
我之所以设定这个情节，是基于这样的想法：Geri知道Cesc害羞，如果他承认，Cesc会跟他闹别扭；如果他不承认——这个他绝对不愿意，Cesc也会难过  
所以他假装没听明白，其实是为了Cesc不会在Leo面前特别尴尬，又可以欣赏到小兔子因为害羞而激动的样子，体贴之余也有私心，很聪明吧 XDDD


	7. Touch

Gerard冲进更衣室，他把汗湿的球衣甩到一边，直接往淋浴间跑，热气氤氲的空间里，每个隔间都关着门，Gerard挑了一下眉，大吼了一声：“Maki！”然后听到左手边倒数第三间里传来的回应，故作凶狠的少年嗓音被裹在湿润的空气，柔软地撞击过来。  
“干嘛？！”  
Gerard走到隔间门前曲起手指敲了两下，小白兔很快打开了门，瞪着两只黑亮的眼睛。Gerard毫不客气地推着他的肩膀把Cesc往里挤，“一起洗，我赶时间。”  
Cesc啪地一下拍在他脖子上“出去出去！”一边徒劳地嚷嚷一边被推着后退，眼睁睁看着金发混蛋从背后关上了门。

Gerard把其他的衣服都脱下来从隔间门的上面甩了出去，现在他们挨得很近地站在水流下，Cesc把湿透了贴在前额上的头发往上抹——但是它们太短了，一下子又服帖下来，他恼火地瞪着鼻尖前方Gerard的下巴，很有一拳招呼在那上头的想法。  
“长得再高篮球队也不会要你。”Cesc小声嘟囔了一句。  
“嗯？”Gerard开始往头发上抹洗发乳，他睁开一只眼睛，用一只沾满泡沫的手指把黑发好友的下巴抬起来，想确定他刚才说了些什么。  
Cesc还来不及觉得这情状暧昧，就被从Gerard头发上溅出的包裹着泡沫的水滴攻击了眼睛。  
痛！Cesc闭上眼睛，气恼地要把对面的人推开，指尖触在Gerard赤裸的皮肤上，湿润而温热，水滴把这个小小的触点粘黏起来，吸附的感觉彷如眷恋，眼前的黑暗和刺痛感，连同这异样涌进心里，在缠绕身周的水汽里几乎能感觉到身体由心跳牵动着微微颤抖  
Cesc觉得那水流渐渐变得烫起来，他不自在地往后退了一步，手臂却被拉住。  
“抬头。”他听见Gerard的声音，变得与平日不同的低沉轻柔，接着细小的水流从他的眉骨上滑落，流进他的眼窝里，细流在皮肤上持续不断地漫过，Gerard的手指在眼角轻按着，Cesc感觉到慢慢濡进眼里的湿意，也渐渐侵入心里。

再睁开眼的时候看到Gerard带着笑意的蓝眼睛，错觉般地越来越近，Cesc的视线还是模糊的，他不知道自己濡湿的睫毛和微红的眼角有着多么致命的吸引力。  
然而他的朋友告诉他了。  
Gerard吻了下来，嘴唇接触着翕动的眼皮，极轻地移动和抚弄，让那似乎浓缩了整个宇宙的黑色瞳仁又再被覆盖起来，舌尖沿着睫毛的根部舔舐，然后顺着鼻翼的弧线落下来。  
两个人的呼吸胶着着，水流落在Cesc的左肩上，再沿着肌理披洒，他睁开眼睛，Gerard也在亲吻过他嘴角之后离开了一点，在很近的距离里他们对视，垂下的手抬起来接触对方。  
“天，这糟糕极了。”Cesc近乎自语地呢喃。  
Gerard微笑着。  
“是啊。”他这样说。  
然后他们贴近对方的嘴唇，开始接吻。

Fin.


	8. Reward

半小时内蹦出来的  
就表和我计较条理啊逻辑啊中心啊主旨啊以及等等了~哈~  
\----

Gerard迷上了打台球。  
Cesc用黑色的大眼睛盯着他围着球台转来转去的身影看了几秒，把叉子从抿紧的嘴唇间一点点拔出来，柔腻细化的摩卡芝士随之堆积在舌尖上，然后渐渐化开。  
Mmmm…人间美味。  
Cesc闭上眼深情享受了一会儿，那种飘荡在云端的美妙感觉最终被Gerard沮丧的低咒声彻底破坏了。  
“你得承认，你的台球天分比篮球还差了那么一点…你的背应该更低一些不是么？”Cesc无奈地叹了一口气。  
Gerard表面上对吃货的指手画脚置若罔闻，然而当他眼角瞟到Cesc开始郑重其事地拿起第三个慕斯蛋糕的时候，他偷偷的把背部往下压了压，似乎推杆的力度确实好掌握了一些。  
每天五个甜点的贿赂成效除了让他在练球的时候心情会莫名的舒适一点，还有些附加值，虽然他知道Cesc也只限于纸上谈兵而已。  
Gerard当然不会忘记当初感兴趣的是他们两个人，好吧，还有其他几个队友，然而当Cesc姿势优雅地第十次没有戳中球时，第八次的时候戳中了球的Gerard欣慰地想，看来他的球类运动天赋比我还集中。

“十个XXXX的甜点”  
“十个？我可不想成为XXX小姐（球队营养师）的刀下亡魂。”  
“？？？”其实Cesc只是做出了一个疑惑不解的可爱表情。  
“难道你不知道你出了什么事儿他们都会找我的麻烦么？甜点一旦超标你立马会像一个正在被吹气的气球一样鼓起来，我太了解你了Maki。”  
Cesc转头就走。  
很了解他的Gerard苦着脸绕到他面前：“三个怎么样？”  
“八个。”  
“……”

最终五个成交，这样Cesc就能有滋有味地欣赏Gerard极其拙劣的台球技术，而Gerard也不用孤独地经历他的菜鸟奋进之路了，虽然他也不明白为什么孤独这个词儿只有当Cesc在身边的时候才与自己保持距离。  
当然Cesc也并非一直旁观，尽管在他们长达两个月的封闭（在Gerard家娱乐室的）训练后最终发现要成为业余高手还是相当遥不可及的梦想，但毕竟因为有了那些日子积累下来的基础，在他到达另一个国度成为一名职业球员后，还能和队友们共有这么一项选择起来不是特别艰难的休闲活动。那时他想到Gerard关于勤练台球原因的回答。  
“便于泡妞。”  
当时为了显示自己对泡妞的浓厚兴趣，他舔干净嘴角的巧克力碎屑接过了Gerard递过来的球杆。  
可谁又能想到有一天他会因为不想泡妞而去打台球？  
世事难料。

Cesc看着Gerard头顶支愣着的几撮头发在徐徐冷气里柔软摆动，再看着他的好友聚精会神盯着球杆前方的鲜艳球体，异常集中的注意力在空气中结成一张网，在这张网的笼罩下Cesc不由得看得更认真了一些，直到Gerard的表情让他从身体深处感觉到一丝酥痒，然后他不自在地撇了一下嘴，转过头去。这种感觉也会出现在Gerard专注地进行最基本的后卫训练时，Cesc有时候会看向他几秒，Cesc自以为仅是转瞬的几秒。  
几年以后Cesc不情愿地明白了那种情绪其实能被称之为“心动”，他在不得不承认这个事实时红了脸，Gerard在旁边目不斜视外加心痒难耐。  
世事确实难料，但似乎确实有注定这么回事儿。

运气这回事儿也是有的。  
两个月后也还是菜鸟的Gerard和Cesc居然赢过了球队里公认的二位高手，战利品是一个月的可乐份额。

Cesc咬着吸管看向Gerard，对方恬不知耻的把脸颊凑得近了一点。  
“那我的奖励是什么？”  
“我当然也可以亲你。”  
Cesc的眼睛眯起来。  
很了解他的Gerard叹了口气，嘟囔：“小气，又不是没亲…”  
领子被抓住，头被扳了过来，嘴唇接触，甜的…可乐味道…的舌头，Cesc的。  
人间美味。

这样就不用来回奖励两次了。  
Cesc想。  
作者装神马小清新啊。  
Gerard想。  
谁说要逆西皮啊逆西皮遭雷劈啊。  
作者想。

知道吗？实施奖励的出发点永远不是因为你做到了什么  
而是因为，  
他爱你。

Fin.


	9. Mooncake

Gerard垂头丧气地走过自家草坪，Marc在此时飞起一脚，皮球在空中划出弧线直接命中他的脑袋。可怜的男孩接着被他怒气冲冲的哥哥捞住了后领。  
“对不起嘛！！我也没想到有这么准！”挣扎不开以后Marc开始向整理草坪的父母求救“妈妈，你看Geri！”  
Gerard呲着牙从侧面捏住他弟弟胖胖的脸颊。  
“你应该叫我哥哥才对吧！”一边说一边转到正面加上一只手，柔滑的手感和开始泛红的下垂眼角让Gerard怒火更炽，真的开始感觉到疼痛的Marc哇哇大叫起来，Gerard这才放开他的脸，转而把男孩的脖子夹在胳肢窝下拖进屋子里。  
Montserrat从她新植的鸢尾从里直起身好整以暇地扶了下太阳帽，接过John递过来的剪子，同时交换了一个亲吻。  
“我们的孩子真活泼不是么？”  
“不过大儿子看起来像是经历了什么挫折的样子。”  
“确实如此，真不敢相信Cesc已经一周没到我们家来了。”  
John托了一下眼镜露出微笑。

过了一阵子，John在楼上的房间门口站住，他敲了敲门。  
“请进。”Gerard有气无力地答应着。  
John推开门，看到洗过澡换上干净T恤的大儿子四仰八叉地躺在床上，一头金发剪得短短的，正在把上面未擦干的水珠全蹭上被单。  
“比赛怎么样Geri？”  
“…我们赢了10个。”Gerard仍然提不起精神，但是他补充了一句“有1个是我的。”  
“太棒了儿子，但你看起来真不像赢了球。”John走过去坐在儿子的床边。  
“爸爸，你得承认当你的儿子满了13岁，他遇到的问题就不见得都能被你解决了。”  
“太天真了，在人生经历上我可还有很多能传授的经验，你确定不想知道？”John仿佛无意地看向床头柜上被转过去朝墙的相框。  
Gerard眨了眨眼睛，然后坐了起来。

Cesc趴在书桌上写作业，他太用力了几乎让本子的纸张都被戳破，日渐浓密起来的眉毛使劲皱紧，新冒出来的青春痘因为不断抿起和鼓动的嘴唇有些滑稽的闪亮着。  
不知道给你瞎撞进去的那球是我间接助攻的么？！居然还没等我跑过去就走掉了…下次进球了连头也不会让你摸的！Gerard Pique大混蛋！

大混蛋这时候正站在他家门口向Nuria问好。  
这孩子终于来了。Nuria松了口气，她接过Gerard递过来的John从中国带回来的礼物，道谢后在男孩的侧脸上吻了一下。

Cesc打开房间门，他以为是Carlota，然而现在他惊讶地看见Gerard提着一个纸袋站在门口，过了好几秒才用力板起脸。  
“你干嘛到我家来？”  
“过节。”Gerard向他身后探了一下头，侧身绕过Cesc钻进屋里，飞快地把纸袋放在主人的床边，自己爬上去，开始蹂躏放在床头的大号毛绒熊。  
Cesc大叫起来：“你给我起来！谁说你能进来啦？”  
“才不，有本事你赶走我呀？”  
明明知道靠近开启耍赖模式的Gerard是什么结果Cesc还是会不断的上当这简直是黑发甜心一生的悲哀。  
气呼呼去推Gerard的Cesc理所当然地被拉倒在床上，怒火中烧的黑发男孩一脚踢过去，趁对方惨呼着揉腰，甩开抓在胳膊上的手麻利地翻身跨在金发无赖的肚子上，用枕头蒙住他的脸。  
“谋杀啊！！”无法视物的Gerard挣扎了一阵才揪着Cesc的T恤把他从身上掀翻下去，就势用自己的身体压住他，腾出一只手来捏他耳朵。  
“混蛋！！快下去！”Cesc开始徒劳的扑腾，为什么这个家伙能一直比自己高上一截——而且就算腿细得跟麻杆儿似的力气也比自己大。  
Gerard心情舒畅地把黑发男孩柔软可爱的耳朵捏了个够本，最后还不满足地低下头去咬了一口。  
“哇！！！你干嘛！！大变态！！”Cesc几乎要哭出来了，他觉得耳朵热得厉害，那热量还一直在蔓延，快得可怕。  
本来真的只是想咬一口的，但是…Maki真香，而且，好甜…  
Gerard贪得无厌地伸出了舌头，他忘记了他们还在争吵，不知何时起他对Cesc会表达很多难以控制的情绪…和举动，像现在，他开始从耳后到脖颈，甚至把宽松的T恤从肩膀拉下去，慢慢地品尝他的好友。  
Cesc觉得自己头皮都麻了，手脚却完全酥软下来，连大声喊叫咒骂的力气都被Gerard的动作吸走。  
天哪，他居然在咬我的肩膀…呜…混蛋。  
不知餍足的Gerard松开了Cesc，目的却是把他翻过来，看见那可爱的下垂的眼角已经变得湿润，粉色心形的下唇被咬得充血，Gerard鬼迷心窍地想接下来尝尝那里的味道。  
啪的一声，Gerard被一巴掌拍在脸上，被他压住的Cesc把他推到一边噌地坐起身来。  
“王八蛋！你把我当成什么了？？你那些小妞儿么？”Cesc小小的鼻翼不断鼓动着，他的嗓音里带着一点点哭腔。  
Gerard呆愣了一下，他现在从旖旎的迷惑里醒了过来，慢慢挑起眉毛：“什么小妞儿？”  
Cesc气愤地别过脸，边用手使劲推Gerard，“滚下我的床！！”  
没轻没重的力道让Gerard差点真的被推下去，他有点恼火地站到地毯上，所以这个小孩是从一周前就搭错筋了么？因为在回家路上突然扑过来亲自己的小姑娘？？他有什么资格生气？？？从8岁起就一直不懂拒绝任何年龄阶段女性的亲吻要求的笨小孩…哦，对了，甚至还有男人！！  
Gerard吸了口气，今天我一定要搞定，不然某件珍贵的东西随时会在自己没盯紧时丢掉…想到这里他拎起窗边的纸袋，从里面掏出一个小小的金色纸盒，上面有着精致繁复的图案和无法辨认的文字。  
Cesc看了一眼递到眼前的包装盒，从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“这可是你从来没吃过的甜点，我爸爸专门从中国带回来的。”Gerard盯着Cesc本来绷得紧紧的侧脸，在听到甜点的时候稍微放松了一点点，Gerard信心十足地继续利诱，凭自己五年来对Cesc的了解，这家伙对甜食的抵抗力是完全缺失的，想到这里Gerard不爽了两秒，他荒谬地对甜食起了嫉妒心。接下来他打开盒子，露出一层纸质包装，点心香甜的气味散发出来，包装上泛起的油脂亮晶晶的，让人忍不住猜度里头的美味。  
Gerard好笑地看着Cesc偷偷地咽了下唾沫，慢条斯理地剥开最后一层包装。被烤成金黄色的圆饼状的点心上有好看的花纹，并发出与普通糕点迥异的香味儿，Cesc的黑眼睛睁大了一点，确实是他从未见过的甜品，他敢打赌一定是很甜的——光闻气味就知道。  
Gerard看向Cesc瞪着他的眼睛，觉得他实在可爱之极，唯一的念头就是去亲吻那里长长的睫毛，噢，当然，接下去就是他嘟起的嘴唇。  
“Maki，我们讲和了，不管我是对是错，我向你道歉。”Gerard用变声期微哑的声音温柔地说，在充满甜味的空气里听上去有点让人感动。  
Cesc明显动摇了，但还是不服气地说：“你当然是错的。”  
Gerard笑起来，“好吧，你是对的。...还有，真的没有什么小妞儿，我保证。”  
Cesc咬了一下抱在怀里的毛绒熊，真讨厌，他到底知不知道他笑起来很好看，尤其是发亮的蓝眼睛。

Cesc心满意足地把一块点心放在嘴里，甜腻的枣泥馅儿被裹在金黄色的外皮里，Um，还有瓜子仁儿。  
Gerard笑眯眯地端着剩余被切成小块的月饼——现在Cesc已经知道这是中国人在秋天月圆的节日里一定会吃的甜品了。  
那个恰好就在今天的节日。  
Cesc把手指上残留的甜味都吮进嘴里以后，才顺着Gerard的指引，看到了窗外刚升起的满月，饱满的银色月亮把夜空映照得格外通透，Gerard关上房间的灯，让那白得几乎有些耀眼的光芒从窗口洒到蓝色地毯上，男孩们偷眼看向对方，年轻的皮肤都皎洁而晶莹得如同身处梦境。  
“小馋猫，我还没吃呢，都给你吃光了。”Gerard靠近Cesc低声说。  
Cesc的脸红了，幸好月光下看不清，他不服气地反驳：“是你自己不吃…”  
“我现在想吃了怎么办？”Gerard的眼睛越来越近，越来越深， Cesc可以看见里面的自己。  
他的脸更红了，其实他才没那么笨呢，当然知道Gerard的用意。  
“那…那给你就…”Cesc细小的声音最终被Gerard吞下去。  
噢上帝，这就是自己梦寐以求的甜美感觉，Cesc的初吻当然是我的。居心叵测的小妞要约他去海滩？门儿都没有！

Cesc用力推开趁势想压倒自己的金发后卫，他们分开时因为刚才激烈的吻气喘吁吁。看着对方露骨的情色视线和被抛弃似的委屈表情，Cesc无奈地再次靠近亲吻了一下他的嘴角，“想想周二的欧冠，Pep会杀了你的...”  
Gerard把头埋到他肩膀上用低沉的嗓音嘟囔：“我还饿着呢。”  
“谁让你刚才不吃...”  
“你知道我一直都是这么吃的…”  
刚还在撒娇的大毛熊再次抬起头灵敏而强势地夺去了Cesc的呼吸，舌尖快速地伸进来，吸取残留在他口腔里的甜味。Cesc在心里叹息了一声，扶在Gerard肩膀上的手指逐渐收紧。  
窗外银色的满月逐渐升高，洁白的光芒透进屋里。

 

Maki你知道么？这个节日象征重逢和团聚，这是多么美好的对我们的祝愿，我想再次感谢上天把你带回我身边，从此一起共度的所有日子，会像童话般完满，如Mooncake一样甘美甜蜜。

Fin.


	10. 宛若昔时

下雨了。  
这个城市在这个季节里很少下雨，就像我很少在夜里醒过来。  
我并不会失眠，事实上翻一个身就可以继续睡着，但这个时刻里我想让自己清醒一点。  
赤脚到厨房里去拿一罐啤酒，然后走到窗前去，饱含水汽的空气中散发着浓重的夏季的味道，这跟另一个城市完全不同。  
我无法遏制地经常想起那座城市，想起那些在那里度过的夜晚，拿着啤酒站在窗前，有时候两个人，有时候一个人。  
我不喜欢那里，但是我熟悉那里。那里的街道和湿气，商铺和停车场，第四个红灯的时长，春夜里野猫的叫声，超市里食材的价格和西班牙餐厅的菜单。  
我不喜欢那里，但是在那里也得到过很多快乐，发自心底的，本该属于这里的快乐，我想过无数次要带回来。  
他是那些快乐的根源。  
认识他真的太久，久到我会常把他当做幼年记忆的开端。  
他以为自己认识我在先，姑且让他这么认为吧，我想保留这甘甜的秘密，我一个人的秘密。  
很多时候我会有点儿恍惚，甚至在我们最亲密的时刻，当我看到他的眼睛，上帝，那是一个让人迷醉的深渊，黑色的，幽密的，沉静的，吞噬光亮、情感、魂灵。  
幸好他不知晓，在我还不能清楚认知和表达美的幼年，这双眼睛为我建筑了这个字眼。  
还有他的眉骨，鼻梁和嘴唇，不整齐的可爱的门牙，柔软的微凉的耳垂，它们组成了这个字眼。  
我记得时隔一年我在那座城市第一次见到他的时候，本来被怒气和失落席卷的我看到他出现时再次为他感叹。  
哪怕他的鼻尖是红的，还留着可笑的发型，他惊讶后亮起来的脸看起来傻得要命。  
我的Cesc。  
你们谁也无法想象他在我眼中有多美。  
如我第一眼见到他那时。


	11. 对你好 2

继续傻乎乎的Geri...  
* * *

Cesc想，他真是有点不对劲儿。边想边入神地咬着指头，直到感觉车停了下来。  
车门在身边被拉开了，他十六年来的好友站在外头，居高临下地看着他，干脆利落地说：“Maki，下车。”  
Carlota已经从另一边的车门轻盈地钻了出去，站到Gerard身边向她的哥哥露出大大的笑容，当然，少不了刚才坐在副驾驶位置的Carles，用一副充满兴致的表情一同看着他。  
Cesc有点虚弱地眨了眨眼，“你们不觉得小题大做么？”  
“我可不觉得一个几分钟就能攀升到推特榜前列的话题有多小，别犯倔了小孩，快从车里出来，我赢了不是吗？”  
Cesc对于Gerard当着Carlota的面叫自己小孩严重不满，他微微撅起了嘴，瞥见自家妹妹捉狭的目光和强忍的笑意后，迅速走出车门抬腿命中Gerard的大腿，然后在对方嗷嗷叫痛的声响里头也不回地走进了，这家，恩，理发店。

“比起被所谓的私人形象顾问折腾，我更愿意享受服务大众的贴心服务。”Gerard曾经躺在黑发好友舒服的大床上伸展着手脚，然后不无暧昧地边眨眼边这样说，Cesc重新低下头看向膝盖上的足球杂志：“我只是不喜欢无意义地出门而已。”Gerard把脑袋砸进了枕头里。

现在Cesc确认Gerard是个各方面都很懂得享受的家伙，哼，公子哥儿【你也是呀= =】。这家美发沙龙的VIP室明亮典雅，浅色的硬装和不同层次的深色软装搭配得不落俗套，不过再好的环境也没能完全消磨掉Cesc的不甘心。趁着Carlota和Carles都去向专家咨询长卷发的保养问题，他从镜子里盯住后头正在看手机的Gerard。  
“我说Geri…”  
“什么事亲爱的？”Gerard抬起头用闪着光芒的蓝眼睛跟他在镜子里对视。  
Cesc头皮发麻地转过了视线。  
“真的有那么不好看吗？”Cesc又撅起他可爱的心形嘴唇开始嘟囔。  
“撒娇是没用的。”Gerard一脸严肃地回答道。  
这家伙绝对不对劲儿。Cesc泄气地咬了咬牙，我这招一向都是无往不利的。  
可惜事已至此，蓄积了数月吸引了全球无数关注的丰盈发丝在短短不到一个小时的时间里成就了地心引力的又一次验证。Gerard走过来绕着圈端详了一遍，露出满意非常的笑容。

第二天结束训练回到更衣室，掏出手机习惯性地先去twitter上Gerard的页面看了看，第一条关于“Cesc剪发战役”的胜利宣言还是那么扎眼，Cesc伸出左手抓了抓头发，他感到有点儿郁闷，好吧，现在没有发胶这软塌塌的头发摸起来手感不错，但他还是没能弄明白最近这段时间Gerard对自己发型发动如此猛烈攻击的原因。之前Gerard的态度明明是调侃居多，甚至还带动了全体巴萨队员对他满头卷毛的玩弄举动。这段时间高个子后卫却像小时候在爷爷家看到的出了故障的黑胶留声机一样老在耳边念叨，直到Cesc不堪其扰，2011年11月最后一天的训练后在更衣室把上衣脱了一半就吼了出来，“今晚你赢了我就剪行了吗？”  
整个脑袋还套在训练服里的Cesc当然没看到Gerard嘴角咧开的笑容，他只听到对方用鼻音哼了一声，然后是自信得让人讨厌的声音：“等着你这句话呢。”  
比赛的结果让Cesc 一半恼怒一半懊悔，导致他不断地听见自己脑中的责备声，Cesc你一定昏头了，Geri是这个游戏的代言人，少说已经提前试玩了两个月，再说他的功力就算比不上Leo，也经常会输给自己，但毕竟跟Toni不是一个数量级的…可惜现在一切于事无补，只能接受这轻忽草率的后果了。Cesc把手指插进自己刚拉直不久的头发里，享受从现在起有限的梳理它们的感觉。我会怀念你们的，他不无伤感地这样想，然后开始瞪着他最好的朋友以发泄不满，后者正得意洋洋地自语：“Toni那个不够份量的家伙，他怎么可能比我先做到？”

回想到这里的时候Cesc忍不住挑了一下眉毛，似乎找到了一点线索，他把眼睛眯起来了一点，接着又开始津津有味地啃自己的手指头，直到Leo走过来往他手心里塞了一支棒棒糖，Cesc下意识低头看着手掌上红黄相间的鲜丽糖纸，突然抬起头来对已经快晃出更衣室的童年好友大喝一声：“Leo！有件事儿跟你商量！”Leo转过头来眨了眨眼，“啵”的一声把嘴里的糖拔了出来。  
Cesc瞥了一眼站在隔壁的隔壁衣柜前脸朝里的高个子，仿佛看得见他支愣起来的耳朵，然后转向Leo，做了一个鬼脸。  
“你跟Leo又商量什么鬼主意了？”Gerard状似随意地问坐在副驾驶上直打呵欠的Cesc。  
“我又不是你，整天倒坏水，是有个采访想邀他参加。”Cesc用手揉了揉眼睛，开始专心发起了短信。  
Gerard不再吭声了，装作在忙的某人明显感受到了车内下降的气压，他暗暗地吐了下舌头。

“Geri？你真该来看看，哈哈，Andres的女儿真好玩！”  
“…人家的女儿不是用来玩的。”  
“他才没有你那么小气。”  
“我什么时候小气了？”  
“你小时候连弟弟都不借我玩！”  
“……我今天去看篮球，一起去么？”  
“我要留下晚饭，看球愉…快”  
Cesc把电话拿到跟前看了一眼，挂得真干脆。

“Maki…”Gerard跨过Xavi的位置站在正在换训练T恤的Cesc面前。  
“恩？”Cesc正换到一个尴尬的时刻，手臂举高，但脑袋还没钻出来，眼睛透过领口看着对方，嫩黄色的布料衬得瞳仁黑得炫目。  
Gerard简直觉得有点头晕，“我说，明天要去马德里了，今晚一起吃饭怎么样？”一边不怎么顺畅地说着一边在心里恨不得揪住自己头发，前半句的废话是怎么跑出来的？我跟他吃饭还需要找理由？何况这也不是理由！  
“可是，”Cesc终于把头钻出来，没上发胶的头发可爱的乱翘着，“我约了Alexis一起去看房子…改天吧。”  
接着他检查了下绑好的鞋带，转身走向通往球场的通道，留下顶着一片乌云已经好几天，云上终于冒出了闪电的Gerard。  
好像有点过分了吧…Cesc在转角处悄悄回头看了看，他还真是一如既往的幼稚，然而不可否认的是对这一情况的确认让自己挺开心的。你也不见得成熟多少啊Cesc，他对自己说，用手捂住了自己有些发热的脸颊。

Gerard坐在家里客厅的沙发上心烦意乱，从训练后到现在，他已经花了两个多小时的时间来让自己平静心情，转移注意力，平时最擅长这些的他，今天却怎么也做不到，Gerard从不自欺欺人，他当然知道自己这么苦恼完全是因为Cesc最近的举动。“早知道就不逼他剪头发…”Gerard实在想不出第二个可以让Cesc把“陪伴他”的特权任意散布给别人以“惩罚”自己的理由了。

Cesc犹豫了一会，还是直接掏出钥匙开了门，客厅里只开了盏落地灯，看到昏暗灯光下躺在沙发上仿佛陷入忧郁中的Gerard，实在忍不住有些好笑，过去一看发现人居然已经睡着了，不过眉头还是皱着的。Cesc盯着他眉间的皱纹看了一会，缓缓低下头去，越来越近，直到两个人之间呼吸可闻...他突然直起了腰，一巴掌拍在对方额头上，“别装睡，知道你醒着呢。”  
Gerard不满地睁开眼睛嘟囔，“亲一下又不会少一块肉。”  
Cesc接着又拍了他一下，“快起来，我买了食材回来，做饭做饭。”  
“你不是看房子去了？”  
“太饿了没力气去看。”  
“……”  
Gerard认命地起身准备去厨房忙活，明明一肚子火，这时候又不知道去了哪里，只觉得心里轻松多了，才发现自己也饿得厉害。在他正拎起Cesc放在茶几上的购物袋准备往厨房移动的时候，被站在一边的Cesc伸出胳膊拽低了头，还没反应过来就...  
“恩，看来真的不会少块肉。”Cesc眼睛亮亮的，弯起嘴角笑起来。  
Gerard深吸了口气，然后严肃地说，“Maki，我可不会一直犯傻的。”说完购物袋就回到了茶几上，Cesc则被扑进了沙发里。  
“啊！！混蛋！干嘛…唔……你敢伸舌头？？！！唔……”

“访谈邀请是骗你的，我没邀别人参加过，每次不都是你嘛！”  
“Andres？那次我是在妈妈家里，他带着女儿在附近，顺便过来吃晚饭。”  
“上次你陪我去看的房子，定金早下了，以后不用再去看其他的了。”  
“我就跟Toni打了那么一次游戏，就因为他水平太差我才跟他赌剪发的。”  
“喂，糊弄你怎么了？你16年来对我做过多少恶作剧，我当然要适当拿回补偿！”  
“你还只有8岁吗Geri？我就不能跟别的朋友多待一会？”  
“好啦好啦，下次你觉得被冷落的时候，就发送一个‘求关注’信号，我就到你身边来，怎么样？我对你好吧？”  
“哇！还敢咬我！你以为就你饿啊！我也饿坏了！！”

 

第二个世俱杯冠军拿在手里，Gerard也没有多少雀跃兴奋的心情，毕竟自己在决赛中的表现说不上出色，更重要的…那家伙又跑到哪里去了？  
回来以后拿到的每一个冠军，最应该一同分享的人难道不是我么？真想在他脑门上贴张纸条上面写着，不许与Gerard Pique以外的人合影...  
举杯，挥手，致意，微笑，兴致缺缺。  
直到…  
Cesc的巴掌拍在他屁股上，“快高兴点！！信号我收到啦！”  
Gerard转头看着那双充满无奈又带些揶揄的黑眼睛，露出比球场聚光灯还要耀眼的笑容。

 

最特别的存在引发独占欲争分夺秒  
对你好是让你知道这对我多么重要

 

Fin.


End file.
